Batman's Former Secret Identity
by Windrises
Summary: Joker, Penguin, Catwoman, Riddler, and King Tut know that Bruce Wayne is Batman. Batman decides to finally reveal his secret identity to Batgirl and the two of them team up to stop the villains.


Notes: Batman was created by Bob Kane and Bill Finger and is owned by DC Comics. The live action Batman show was created by William Dozier and is owned by Fox and Warner Bros.

Joker, Penguin, Catwoman, and Riddler went to King Tut's new hideout. The hideout was full of ancient stuff that King Tut stole from various antique shops.

The Joker said, "That goofy professor better have a good reason for making me come here."

The Penguin replied, "I was planning on making fun of him for asking if I wanted to come here, but I'm running out of villainous plans."

Catwoman said, "If it turns King Tut is wasting our time I'll give him the purrfect punishment."

The Riddler responded, "My newest riddle will drive him batty."

King Tut walked up to the other villains. He was mad at what they said about him so he said, "You must treat the king with respect, not insults."

The Joker angrily said, "You're not my king."

King Tut smiled while saying, "Soon you'll all be a part of royalty."

The Penguin asked, "What's going on?"

King Tut said, "During my last adventure with Batman I found out his secret identity. If you work with me on my newest crime I'll tell you all his real name."

The Joker thought about King Tut's offer and said, "We have to find out Batman's real name. We're his arch enemies."

The Penguin replied, "We'll put Batman out of business after we find out who he really is."

Catwoman asked, "What is Batman's real name?"

King Tut said, "Bruce Wayne."

Joker, Penguin, Catwoman, and Riddler spent a few minutes thinking about if Bruce Wayne could be Batman. Joker said, "I'm a little crazy so it's hard to tell how accurate King Tut's answer is."

Riddler replied, "Riddle me this: What kind of mansion has a cave?"

Joker said, "I ignore your nonsense Riddler." The Riddler frowned at the Joker.

King Tut replied, "We're going to go to Bruce Wayne's mansion. I'll prove that Bruce Wayne is Batman's real name by showing you that the Batcave is underneath Wayne Manor."

Joker, Penguin, Catwoman, Riddler, and King Tut drove to Wayne Manor. They knocked on the door. Alfred Pennyworth noticed that the villains were the ones knocking so he didn't open the door. The villains used their gadgets to break the front doors open.

Alfred nervously said, "You must leave this place at once."

The Joker smiled and replied, "I'm going to help you sleep on the job." The Joker sprayed knockout gas at Alfred. Alfred passed out while the Joker laughed.

Bruce Wayne walked into the living room and noticed that his five arch enemies were there. He asked, "What's happening?"

King Tut said, "I remember that you're Batman."

Bruce replied, "I'm not Batman."

King Tut asked, "Then why is the Batcave underneath your mansion?"

Bruce said, "I didn't know that Batman put his hideout there. It seems like he's not as good at hiding secrets as I thought he was."

The Penguin replied, "We better find the Batcave."

King Tut said, "We'll have to go underground to do that." King Tut pushed a button on his staff that transported Bruce Wayne and the villains underground. They landed in the Batcave.

The Riddler said, "King Tut's rumor about Bruce Wayne being Batman is true." The Riddler was so excited that he jumped around the Batcave.

Bruce said, "You five criminals need to leave this place and go back to prison."

The Penguin angrily replied, "That's disrespectful Mr. Wayne. Since we know your secret identity we can control your future."

Bruce asked, "What do you mean?"

Catwoman said, "We could tell all of the citizens of Gotham your real name. That could ruin your life."

The Joker replied, "That doesn't sound fun enough."

The Riddler said, "You're right about that. It wouldn't be a good enough end to our careers of trolling Batman."

King Tut responded, "Don't worry my royal sidekicks. We're going to have Bruce Wayne gives us tons of cash."

Bruce asked, "What are you talking about?"

King Tut said, "If you don't give us fifty million dollars we're going to tell people your secret identity. Have the money delivered to my hideout by the end of the week." The villains ran away while laughing.

After the villains left Bruce helped Alfred get up and told him what was happening. Alfred asked, "How will you be able to stop the villains this time?"

Bruce said, "I admit that I underestimated King Tut. However he made one foolish mistake."

Alfred asked, "What is it?"

Bruce said, "King Tut wants me to deliver the fifty million dollars to his his hideout. Since he gave me a piece of paper that explains where the hideout is I can go stop the villains."

Alfred replied, "But it would be too dangerous for you to fight all five of them."

Bruce said, "I can't tell the police about it, because it would ruin my secret identity."

Alfred replied, "Perhaps this is the time for you to tell Batgirl who you really are."

Bruce said, "Since Robin's at college Batgirl's the only one that can help me. However I don't know her real name it would be hard to call her."

Alfred nervously replied, "I've known her real name this whole time."

Bruce asked, "How come you never told me who she is?"

Alfred said, "She had me promise to never tell anybody. Despite my stubbornness to break a promise I think that this emergency situation is a good excuse."

Alfred told Bruce that Barbra Gordon is Batgirl. Bruce called Barbra and explained what was going on. She agreed to help him defeat the villains.

The next day Batman and Batgirl went into the Batmobile and started heading towards King Tut's hideout. Batgirl said, "It's hard to believe that you're actually Bruce Wayne."

Batman replied, "I'm glad you feel that way. It means my secret identity is good."

Batgirl said, "Well it's not very useful now that your arch enemies know who you are."

Batman replied, "That's sadly correct. I'm surprised that you're Commissioner Gordon's daughter. I don't get how he never found out who you really are."

Batgirl said, "It seems just as odd that he never found out who you and Robin are. You've known my dad for years. Plus Robin's mask is pretty bad."

Batman replied, "I should of had Robin wear a mask that covers up more of his face."

A few minutes later Batman and Batgirl's hideout arrived at King Tut's hideout. They walked inside of the hideout.

King Tut said, "Greetings Bruce Wayne."

Batman replied, "I'm not going to give you the fifty million dollars."

The Riddler said, "Then we're going to tell people that you're Bruce Wayne."

Batman responded, "I'm going to stop you fools from ruining my superhero career."

King Tut walked up to the other villains and said, "Get rid of Batman."

The Penguin replied, "But if we got rid of him we wouldn't be able to get him to give us his fortune."

King Tut said, "We'll take it all after we defeat Batman."

Catwoman ran up to Batman while saying, "I'm going to defeat you."

Batman replied, "You won't scratch me you cruel cat." Catwoman tried to use the claws on her costume to hurt Batman, but Batman had his Bat Claw Repellent to protect him from getting hurt.

Batgirl kicked the Joker. The Joker said, "That hurt too much."

Batgirl replied, "Oh come on Joker. You're supposed to be the clown prince of crime."

The Joker said, "I'm going to the clown prince of victory after I hurt you." The Joker tried to punch Batgirl, but he missed. He said, "You're annoying."

Batgirl replied, "You're not a big enough threat for me." Batgirl grabbed the Joker and threw him across the room. The Joker got hit on the head and passed out.

The Penguin saw the Joker fall and said, "That looks pretty rough."

The Riddler replied, "Then we need to be extra careful that we win this time."

Batman said, "Please don't fight me anymore Catwoman. I think that a friendship between us would be a nice change."

Catwoman replied, "Friendship doesn't have the type of magic that I want."

Batman asked, "What kind of magic do you want?"

Catwoman said, "The magic of successful crimes."

Batman replied, "You're never going to receive that." Batman punched Catwoman into a wall. She passed out.

Batman looked around and noticed that Batgirl beat up the Joker. Batman said, "You did a really good job."

Batgirl replied, "Thanks."

The Penguin said, "I'm going to defeat you batty fools." Batman and Batgirl battled the Penguin together. Even though the Penguin had his umbrella he didn't manage to defeat the heroes. He passed out.

The Riddler replied, "My fellow criminals failed. Thankfully I have the ultimate riddles. It'll take you days to figure them out." The Riddler pranced around the hideout while doing an evil laugh.

Batman and Batgirl realized that they didn't need to find out the Riddler's riddles this time, because they didn't need any clues. They beat up the Riddler. The Riddler sighed and said, "The prince of puzzlers has lost again." He passed out.

King Tut said, "You defeated my royal sidekicks, but you haven't solved the problem of me knowing your secret identity."

Batman replied, "After I defeat you you'll know that you're a professor again. Your knowledge of my secret identity will go away."

King Tut said, "But the other villains will remember that you're Bruce Wayne."

Batman replied, "I have a fighting move that makes villains forget memories from the past week. I taught Batgirl the fighting move and we managed to erase the other villains knowing that I'm Bruce Wayne."

King Tut responded, "Then I'll destroy you." King Tut used his staff to hit Batman. Batgirl broke the staff and punched King Tut.

Batgirl said, "You're not going to win."

King Tut replied, "I'm going to be the king of victory." Batman and King Tut battled each other for several minutes. After the fight was over King Tut passed out. Batman and Batgirl put handcuffs on King Tut and the other villains.

Batman said, "Maybe I should make a Bat Memory Eraser."

Batgirl asked, "Why?"

Batman said, "To make us forget each other's secret identities."

Batgirl replied, "But you and I have practically been a duo."

Batman said, "I suppose we can trust each other."

The next week Batman's phone rang. Batman answered, "What's going on?"

Commissioner Gordon said, "We have a slight problem."

Batman asked, "What's going on?"

Commissioner Gordon said, "All five of the villains think that they're professors." Batman facepalmed.


End file.
